


花香蔓延

by taoduoduo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo





	花香蔓延

CP：闪咕哒

心灵洁癖请勿点开  
超现实设定√轻微字母√夹心√

我知道AC是同一人，但我就是想被不同职阶的他同时宠幸。

（一）

玛修灵子转移到第七特异点的时候，靛蓝色已经铺满整片夜空，夜色中吉尔伽美什王宫殿辉煌的灯火与月色相接，绵延成一条亮闪闪的光河。

不止殿外金光闪闪，宫殿内部同样灯火通明。穿过描绘着精致壁画的长廊，眼前王的寝室门半开着，但玛修还是礼貌地敲门，在得到应允后才进入。即使她的脸上带着焦急的神色，在这位王面前，就算有天大的事儿，也要保持礼貌和敬畏才行。

御主已经消失了一整天，这是从未有过的事。她已经翻遍了前六个特异点，却一无所获。乌鲁克，也是她今天寻找的最后一个地方。如果连这里都找不到前辈的话，她真不知道如何是好。

即使已是深夜，那位贤王依旧坐在办公桌前没有休息的意思。他单手撑着脸颊，审阅着手中的纸质文件。桌面上还有一大堆摞的高高的石板，都要在今晚处理完毕的样子。没有抬头，王只是漫不经心地把手中的纸翻过一页，一边看一边问：“迦勒底的人找本王何事？”

“请问，您今天看到前辈了吗？”

听到立香的名字，吉尔伽美什王眉头一蹙，抬眼，冰冷的目光投向玛修。那双血色的眸子有种不怒自威的严肃，换作普通人被这样的目光注视着恐怕早就腿软跪地，但玛修尽力保持冷静。  
她不卑不亢地解释：“前辈已经消失一整天了，我很担心她，如果您有什么线索——”

少女的声音被迦勒底传来的通讯打断，梅林用轻松的语气宽慰道：“都说了小玛修不要那么心急嘛，立香正值青春期，是该享受恋爱的好年纪。这个时间没有回家一定是在和某位男士约会哦。”  
这声音，怎么听怎么欠揍，想顺着通讯设备用盾背暴打的那种。

贤王没兴趣听小孩吵架般的内讧，便继续手中的工作。玛修见贤王不上心的样子，哪还管得着吐槽梅林心大，她忍不住抬高声音：“前辈最喜欢您，最喜欢您的乌鲁克，如果您有前辈的线索，务必联系我！”

话都说到这个份上了，贤明的王哪还有拒绝的道理。吉尔伽美什眼中闪过一缕复杂，最终还是答应了。

王自然不会失信，有了贤王的保证，也算有了丝渺小的期待。  
待在此处毫无意义，玛修只好返回迦勒底安静等待。在灵子转移回迦的瞬间，玛修后知后觉的想到，这个时代，似乎不该有纸制品的出现……

立香喜欢吉尔伽美什王是迦勒底公开的秘密，吉尔伽美什王没做表态，但明眼人都看得出立香在王心中独一无二的地位。  
立香闲暇之时便来找他，久而久之连屋内的陈设都越发现代化。  
她常为他带来现世的书籍，甚至让别的从者帮忙搬来一整个大书架，美其名曰让他看书解闷，实际上只为满足自己的好奇心。她净问他些古灵精怪的问题，譬如您宠幸了多少个新娘子之类，常人话刚出口恐怕要被王财打成筛子，但小姑娘的神情实在太诚恳——还小心翼翼的捂着手上的令咒，明知道令咒对他起不到作用，自欺欺人的样子倒是能用来消遣，比她带来的书更有意思。

照这样发展下去，王和立香成为恋人也用不了太久。只可惜……

贤王放下手中的纸张，纸面上不是什么资料，而是立香最近的情报，立香与某个男性杂种交谈时的笑脸，实在刺眼。  
忠诚是好品质，而王最讨厌背叛。

“前辈最喜欢您。”  
这种话从其他人口中说出来，倒挺顺耳的，却不能冲散他的怒气。

确认玛修离开，贤王按下书架的暗格，墙壁轰然向两旁分开，露出一条宽敞的暗道。

王之宝库荟萃了天下财宝，所以即使是暗道也装饰的格外奢华，脚下是质感上乘的三层实木地板，软木墙板散发着淡淡的木质香，水晶壁灯散发着柔和的暖色光，若说王的寝殿已经充斥着现代化的气息，那么通往密室这条路让人产生回到21世纪的现世错觉。

推开紧闭的密室大门，双眼被红色布料蒙住，手臂被天之锁高高吊起，双腿也被锁链强制敞开的橘发少女映入眼帘。

她试图合拢双腿，但人类的力量在神兵面前不值一提，女孩只能羞耻地任由自己没有任何布料遮挡的身体暴露在空气中。

是工作人员一直在寻找的迦勒底御主，藤丸立香。

 

（二）

 

和自己有着相同面容，却更为桀骜的英雄王不耐烦地揉捏着立香的胸部，粉红色乳头已经被他玩弄地又肿又翘，诱人的呻吟声从少女的唇边逸出。

“好慢啊。”

英雄王抱怨了一句，贤王只是淡淡道：“是你太心急。”

早已等的不耐烦的英雄王扯开蒙在立香眼前的红色布料，少女的眼中只有茫然和慌张。和王的契合不是第一次，但这回的气氛分明与平日不一样。不知为何贤王和英雄王的脸上都隐约透着怒气。吉尔伽美什王有着天神授予的俊美脸庞，他是世界上最好看的男人，却因为正发怒，美貌成了凶相。

“王？”

立香小心翼翼的开口，却被英雄王凶狠的眼神吓住没敢继续说。  
王生气起来真的太可怕了！

身上的天之锁忽然松开，视线一花，英雄王的性器已经凑到了自己嘴边。做这种事情不是第一次，但被两个人同时看着却是头一回。  
她乖巧舔舐着口中的肉棒，舌尖扫过每一处褶皱，可英雄王泄愤似的按着她的头，强迫她把肉棒吞的更深。粗长的性器顶到喉咙，已经没办法好好呼吸了，条件反射的干呕似乎又激怒了原本就不爽的英雄王。

“杂种就是杂种，连这点事都做不好。”

英雄王冷哼一声，按着立香橘色的头发一下一下的耸动着性器，享受少女小嘴的侍奉。他占用着上面的嘴巴，立香下面的花穴也没闲着。贤王不知何时褪去了外袍，半蹲在立香的身侧，他熟练地捏住少女敏感的阴蒂，不轻不重地揉捏着，小小的阴蒂很快因为快感累积肿胀起来。

在贤王富有技巧的耐心抚弄下，花穴分泌出湿润的爱液，估摸着少女的身体能接受更亲昵的爱抚后贤王两根手指毫无预兆的进入花穴，花穴哪受得了这样的刺激，一瞬间裹紧了异物。

手指被紧紧包裹住，可以预想到一会儿性器进入后又会带来怎样的销魂快感。他轻轻浅浅地抽送着手指，始终不深入，就像被一片羽毛骚动着心房，立香的心痒痒的。

想要更多的快乐，说不出口。

不知是口中含着英雄王肉棒的缘故，还是少女本能的害羞，立香涨红了脸。

沉溺于情欲的少女，很可爱，不过他不介意让她更可爱些。

贤王凑到立香耳边，温热的吐息喷洒在立香的脖颈，带来一阵酥麻的颤栗，他低声说：  
“本王的手被你打湿了。”  
他的声音少了少年期的桀骜，多了丝成熟的温柔。  
可明明是磁性让人着迷的声音，却吐出这样淫靡的话语。

他从被玩弄的湿漉漉的小穴中抽出白暂修长的手指，故意凑到立香眼前，生怕她看不清似的。

王是上天的宠儿，是神明的恩赐，他的身体完美无瑕，如同绝美工艺品般令人崇敬沉醉。可此时，他的手指上覆了一层滑腻的爱液。

说不清道不明的感受自胸口蔓延，立香想说些什么，忘了口中还喊着英雄王的肉棒，只能发出呜呜的声音。

（三）

“只是这样就受不了了吗？淫荡的女人，怪不得见到个杂种都要主动凑过去。”

英雄王哼了一声，想起那张被故意寄到他手中的照片，心里一股醋火油然升起。照片中的橘发少女主动把脸凑到某个男性杂种的面前，下一步难道要主动亲上去吗？可恶。若是换了别人，对他的这份大不敬够她死个千次万次，哪怕被倾泻而出的王财打成肉泥都不够解恨。

可偏偏是立香。  
他最宠爱的少女，也是唯一宠爱的少女。

立香被骂懵了，脸上的血色一点点消失，在她听来，王的话令她耻辱。她的心中只有王，她的身心都属于王，被王这样奚落，实在是太令人伤心了。

立香委屈，她大胆地推开英雄王：“我没有！您这是在侮辱我！”

“你敢推开本王？”

听到英雄王不可置信的声音，身后的贤王已经站起身扶额，怎么有种小孩子吵嘴的错觉？过去的自己这么……幼稚吗？原本想好的惩罚方式被年轻的自己这么一搅合，派不上用场。解决事情的方式都很多，年轻的自己非要选最激烈的这种，还真是年轻气盛。就像情人节赠予立香礼物，贤王的他和立香在幼发拉底河度过了浪漫一夜——姜还是老的辣。

“怨不得年轻的本王训斥你，你不知检点的和某个杂种暧昧在先。”

贤王的声音冷淡，本想着给立香一个惩罚，让她记住身为王的女人，不该对他人有任何非分之想，更该和其他杂种保持距离。却没想到到了这种时候，立香反而如同被踩了尾巴的猫咪，炸毛了。

立香激烈的反应更像是坐实了那张照片。

立香一直以为贤王至少会给予她一点安慰，哪怕说一句杂种很忠诚都好，可他偏偏同英雄王一起指责她。

难道她在王的心中，就那么不堪吗？

少女的心事如同浮冰下的大海，表面风平浪静，水下暗潮涌动。她在一瞬间想了好多，王们过去不是这样的，至少对自己会展示难得的温柔。  
难道说，王们有心上人了，是在赶她走吗？

青春期的女孩子爱胡思乱想可是坏事，明明芝麻大点的矛盾，非要放大成一整个地球。在平常战斗中灵光的脑子面对爱情也变得迟钝起来。

立香想哭，但她咬着下唇不让眼泪流出来。没有辩驳，她只是说：

“王们不相信我的话，就解除契约吧。”

（四）

 

“哈哈哈哈哈，喂，年老的我，这个杂种竟然敢说解除契约，她竟然要解除和本王的契约。”

像是听见了全世界最有趣的笑话，从英雄王的口中爆发出一阵笑声，但这笑容很快凝固在他的嘴角。他的红眸闪过一丝狠戾，他的右手紧紧捏着立香的下巴，强迫她与他对视。

他的愤怒已经到达极限了吧。

她见过他被敌对从者暗算时的不悦，也见过他被其他从者爽约时的不快，却是第一次见他如此动怒。

少女看着他燃烧般的血色眸子，身体不自觉的向后仰去。这本能的逃离姿态更是在英雄王的怒火上浇了把热油。

“我的杂种哟。”

他对着眸中盈满恐惧的少女露出一个残忍的笑：“当初跪地祈求本王与你签订契约，你似乎说过要把自己的全部都献给本王啊，怎么，如今才知道后悔吗？”

少女摇了摇头，不，不是这样的。可如今的英雄王，还听得进去她的解释吗？

“不忠不义可是大罪啊，在本王玩腻你之前妄想解除契约更是大逆不道，那么，准备好接受惩罚了吗？”

和贤王交换了一个眼神，英雄王的身侧漾起金色涟漪，只不过出现的不是平日使用的各式武器，也不是他珍藏的工艺品，而是一瓶润滑液。他很自然打开润滑液的包装，慢条斯理地把透明液体涂抹在自己修长的手指上。

等、等等。  
王之财宝里怎么会出现那种淫靡的东西！

立香慌了，天之锁却灵活的锁住了她的身体，令她连挣扎都做不到。

只是象征性地用手指扩张几下，英雄王一个挺身，整根肉棒没入了初尝情事的菊穴。骤然而生的疼痛让少女的痛呼出声，好痛，屁股好像要裂开了。

立香眸中缀满泪花，明明是手指进去都困难的地方，插进吉尔伽美什王那么粗大的性器，一定会坏掉的。她这样想着，菊穴因为紧张缩得更紧。  
菊穴紧紧箍着英雄王的性器，她疼，他也不好受。

“杂种，放松点。”

占有了少女从未被开拓过的地方，积蓄已久的怒意也算平息了些。他该惩罚她，听她求饶，看她哭泣，原本粗暴的动作却逐渐轻柔。

啧，麻烦的女人。  
说到底，还是舍不得。

强烈的痛感让立香逐渐清醒，快被遗忘的、并不重要的某次经历忽然在脑海浮现。是去现世执行任务的时候，与某个其貌不扬的青年有过短短的交流。青年属于扔在人堆里就没法找到的那种普通人，若不是他说自家祖传算命神技，她才不会凑过去求算自己的爱情运势，她想知道王们对她究竟抱着怎样的看法，毕竟一直是她主动靠近，王们没有拒绝，倒也没接受。

可是，只是搭句话而已，王不至于发这么大火吧。

诶，好像也不只是搭句话。

毕竟算命要看手相看面相……王们因此误解了也说不定？

立香觉得所有的委屈都消散了。

“王，不是你想的那样，我在前段时间的确和一个陌生人有过交流，他说他是算命的，我只是问他我的爱情运势而已！看手相，看面相，没有任何身体接触，只是靠近了一些！”

立香急着解释，甚至被口水呛得咳嗽了几声。顾不上菊穴火辣辣的痛，立香身体向后仰，试图靠向英雄王的胸膛。

“我问他王们，究竟喜不喜欢我。真的只是这样……”

“……”

这么说来，照片中立香凑过去，不是主动献吻，而是看面相咯。  
哼，料她也没那个胆子背叛。

恋爱中，无论谁都是智商为0的笨蛋。

误会解开，但吉尔伽美什王可不是那种低头认错的人哦。不过，给自家杂种一些补偿，也不是不可。

（五）

“……还疼吗。”

这种关心的话语从英雄王口中说出还挺别扭的，立香的身体已经习惯了王的进入，菊穴也没那么痛了，她委屈的点点头。

“这种问题直接问本王，离那些肮脏的杂种远一点。”英雄王压低声音。

立香憧憬吉尔伽美什王，她喜欢英雄王拔出乖离剑，轻而易举解决战斗的帅气模样，也喜欢贤王软硬兼施，时而冷酷时而温柔领导子民的样子。

那么王呢？

“那么王呢，王喜欢立香吗？立香想永远陪在王的身边。”

不等英雄王开口，贤王轻笑一声。

“本王都把宝库的钥匙给你了，还不懂吗？本王的王后呵。”

空气中弥漫着情欲的味道，英雄王不知何时已经退出了立香的身体，已经习惯了被他们爱抚的身子叫嚣着对王们的渴望。

但王们只是玩弄着少女的酥胸，揉捏柔软的臀瓣。

“喔，这不成器的胸部还挺敏感嘛。”他们这样评价。

可她想要的不只是这样。

少女的羞赧敌不过身体的需求，立香声如细蚊：“王，求您。”

“喔？不说的清楚一点，本王可是不会采取任何行动的哦。”

“求您，插进来。”

“上面的嘴刚刚插过了吧，已经离不开本王的味道了吗？”

“求您，插进立香的小穴。”

想要。

想要王们狠狠地贯穿自己，想感受他们肉棒上的青筋，想感受他们有力的律动，想被他们粗暴的顶开宫口，想被他们灌满浓精。

“既然杂种都这么说了，年老的本王，想想办法。”

深谙年长的自己在对待少女身体的时候更有耐心，英雄王缓缓开口。

若说英雄王的疼爱如同狂风骤雨，带着恣意和霸道，容不得人拒绝，那么贤王的疼爱便如同和风细雨，一点一滴、润物细无声，在不知不觉间瓦解她的防备，渗入她的身心。

贤王的吻顺着她敏感的耳垂一路向下，被他触过的地方像是燃起了一丛丛幽微的火苗，只待他更深入的撩拨，等两人身体契合的那一瞬间，爱欲燎原般席卷少女的躯体。从身到心，都被打下他的烙印。

感受到少女身体的放松，两位王一前一后同时冲进少女的身体。粗大的性器撑开穴口狠狠顶了进去，一波又一波情潮吞噬掉残存的羞涩与理智，她的身体主动迎合着王抽送的动作。英雄王托着立香的屁股，狠狠地冲击着少女的菊穴，贤王的性器顶开宫口，抽插着敏感的子宫。又痛又爽，快感快要泛滥了。

两位王同时顶弄着同一处，立香感觉自己要被他们操坏了。她遵从着身体的本能呻吟出声。

那样甜腻的声音真的是自己发出的吗？立香不愿意相信。但下身性器抽送发出哒哒的水声，无数次宣告着她已经身心沦陷的事实。

少女被两位王夹在中间，身体紧绷承受着双倍的宠爱，敏感的双穴乖乖迎合着他们猛烈地动作。不知贤王戳到了哪儿，立香的身体忽然一阵痉挛。

呵，找到了。

是少女身体最敏感的那一处，两位王约好了似的，加快了抽送的速度。身体的交合处已经泥泞一片，击打时淫水声不断，快感在迅速攀升，这时贤王的性器对准那处敏感的软肉狠狠一撞。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

要坏掉了，尿道口喷出一股透明的水流，滴落在地面形成一小片水渍。  
从未有过的销魂快感让立香脑中空空一片。

滚烫的精液也注入了两个穴内，立香被精液烫的又到了一个小高潮，可王们又继续抽送的动作，完全没有停下来的意思。身体已经敏感到极致，快感不停地堆砌累积，下体又隐隐传来尿意，立香不知道自己被宠爱了多久，只记得最后的高潮如同一道巨浪，她快被溺死在王们赐予的欢愉中。

“杂种，记住，你只属于本王。”

两道声音在立香的耳畔回响，立香的身体已经太疲惫，她含混的应了一声，在王的怀中沉沉睡去。

两位王注视着睡着的立香，少女的脸上还带着纵欲过度的红晕。在她承受的范围内偶尔这么玩一次，也不错。

不过。

两位王鲜红的双眸中闪着残忍的光：

“若是本王查出了寄送照片的人是谁……挑拨本王和杂种的人，都该死。”

 

—完结—


End file.
